


Casting Spells, Flea Markets, and Other Magical Wonders

by Pascel_Archer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, He goes by Madam Felix, Jisung is a sweetheart, M/M, Normie! Chan, Normie! Jisung, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seungmin sells crystals at the local flea market, Soonie Doongie and Dori are his familiars, Tarot Reader Felix, bc fck gender roles, minho is a witch, note beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: Something told him this boy was special, he didn’t know how or why but he was. He was going to be a significant force in Minho’s life from now on and he would bet his favourite cauldron that this was the strong wind Madam Felix had predicted. He was always a little to accurate with his damn predictions.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 6





	Casting Spells, Flea Markets, and Other Magical Wonders

Jisung had heard stories about him. About how he had used sex a drugs to lore the unknowing youth to join his cult, turning them into his mindless minions. How he had cast a spell on the previous mayor and that’s why he died. That was an immortal warlock. How he was there when the town was founded. How he killed the local children just to sacrifice them to Satan. It’s just.

He didn’t look all that scary, standing in front of the fruit stand in the middle of the Flea Market, debating between a tangerine and a blood orange, an adorable trio of cats weaving between his legs, nuzzling against his calves, and leaving behind fur on his black jeans. He didn’t look scary at all, in fact, he was actually kind of cute Jisung thinks. Nothing about him screamed Warlock, he wasn’t wearing a large pointy hat or a cloak. He didn’t even have any wart, which was probably very stereotypical for Jisung to think but hey, what was a warlock supposed to look like? Not like Minho, that’s for sure. 

How could people think he did such bad things when he was talking to his cats as though having a serious conversation. People were strange and maybe it was Jisung’s burning desire to be different that urged him to walk over to him. To strike up a conversation with the man who seemed pretty content all alone. 

“Um, hi” Jisung announced, smiling brightly as he approached him. Minho looked surprised by his presence. 

“Hello” he said. He wasn’t rude like everyone said he was, he was kind. 

“I like your cats, they are cute” he smiled only for the orange and white one to hiss at him. Minho smirked but Jisung just crouched down cooing. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, do you prefer handsome?” he asked, holding his hand out which the cat sniffed at before rubbing against it. 

“You are handsome then, sorry for offending you sir, it was foolish of me. But then again I do can be pretty foolish so it’s not that surprising. Normally I don’t just talk to strangers, but strangers with cut-I mean handsome kitties should always be approached, especially when the stranger is equally handsome” Jisung rambled and he was sure he understood why Minho talked to them. It was better than talking to people and they were soft. 

“Ahem” Minho interrupted, looking down at him.

“Oh, sorry” he smiled sheepishly, blushing. “I didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries” he ducked his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“My familiars never get along with others” he said monotonously. 

“I’m sorry?” he asked, half because he wasn’t sure what a familiar was and half because he didn’t mean to do it. 

“Who are you?” he asked, seeming uninterested. 

“I’m Jisung, Han Jisung, lovely to meet you” he stuck his hand out which was promptly ignored. Ah, he understood why people thought he was rude. He wasn’t, it was just easy to come off that way. 

“What do you want?” he asked. Jisung liked him, like liked him liked him. He said exactly what he meant, he as so straight forward it seemed to counteract Jisung’s habit of beating around the bush. 

“I just wanted to meet you” he admitted. 

“Wanted to see if I was really a witch you mean?” he asked and Jisung stammered. Yes, but no, also. 

“No, that’s not it, I wanted to- I wanted to be your friends because it seems like you don’t have any, you never leave your house unless you have to and-and I used to be like that, I hated the outside but that was only because I didn’t have anyone to enjoy it with” he was rambling again, but he couldn’t help it. 

“I have friends” he frowned, placing both the tangerine and blood orange back, instead picking up a little jar of marmalade. 

“Oh” Jisung was quiet after that but followed him to the next stand none the less. After they visited a few other stands Minho turned around abruptly, halting Jisung in his steps. 

“Do you need something from me?” he asked, a little bit of irritation slipping into his voice. Jisung understood. 

“No, well yes, I want to be your friend” he left out ‘or more’ because it was too soon for crushes. 

“What if I don’t want to be yours? Did you consider that before following me?” he asked and Jisung didn’t. He never thought that he wouldn’t want to be bothered. Obviously, when someone was always alone it was because they wanted to be. Except, Minho didn’t really have a choice as half the town shunned him and the other half pretended he didn’t exist. 

“Everyone wants friends” he said but even in his own ears it sounded weak. For once in his many years, the familiars were on someone else’s side besides his own. All tree sitting at Jisung’s feet as though preventing him from danger. Except, the danger was Minho, and they were protecting the naïve little boy from him. 

“Soonie, Doongie, Dori” he said, his eyes never leaving Jisung’s “Let’s go” he ordered but they didn’t move. They stayed by Jisung which was unusual and curious, and Minho wanted to know why but couldn’t exactly ask now. 

Something told him this boy was special, he didn’t know how or why but he was. He was going to be a significant force in Minho’s life from now on and he would bet his favourite cauldron that this was the strong wind Madam Felix had predicted. He was always a little to accurate with his damn predictions. Predictions he hadn’t even wanted, predictions he had gotten while he was cooking dinner for him and his normie boyfriend Christopher who, for the record, was way to kind and accepting for someone like him, for someone from this town, all the while keeping an eye on a new potion he was working on. He hadn’t specifically asked for Felix to pull out his hand painted tarot deck (a gift form Christopher) and offer a reading for free. He was physically incapable of saying no to the younger and this was what it caused him. Deep down Minho was acutely aware that even if Felix hadn’t predicted it Jisung would still have shown up at the fruit stand to swoon over the cats and get them to swoon back. Damn it he was not in the mood for this. 

Instead of demanding answers from Jisung, he just turned to walk away. The four followed close behind and Minho reluctantly remembered how much he liked the sound of converse on cobblestone as he heard Jisung tap, tap, tapping after him. 

He finished his shopping as fast as he could, leaving the market as though they announced they would be burning witches at the stake once more, not surprised that Jisung was still behind him. The fact that he had been in the market but hadn’t bought anything didn’t go unnoticed by Minho, who was used to ‘reading the room’ as some would say, mainly because his presence was often unwelcomed in said room. 

“Were you just hanging around the Flea Market so you could hunt me down?” he asked, pleased by the sudden halt of footsteps. 

“No, well kind of, but no I was there for a reason that wasn’t just you, I was looking for crystals. Normally Seungmin-ah has a stand with different crystals, and I collect them you see, but he wasn’t there today so I couldn’t get any” he said quietly, chewing his lip. 

“He wasn’t feeling well today, you know Seungmin?” he asked. 

“Yes, of course, I bought my first ever crystal from him, it was a very pretty dark chocolate colour with streaks of amber through it” he beamed “Kind of like your eyes” he said almost wistfully, his bright smile replaced by a smaller more thoughtful one. Minho stared at him for a long while, unblinking, before he finally swallowed, turned around, and continued on. He needed to drop off the things he bought for Felix because the inability to say no to the boy tended to result in him being his errand boy. As expected, Jisung was still trailing him like some sort of stalker who was bad at his job. He walked loudly, his breathed loudly, he talked loudly, he was loud, and it disrupted Minho’s well practiced silence and he wasn’t sure if he appreciated the rift in his atmosphere or if letting in a little UV would destroy him entirely. It was like walking a rathe long plank, he knew his fate, knew this boy was going to be a constant in his ever-changing life, but he didn’t want to accept it. Would refuse to until he got to the edge and was only able to see the sharks circling. 

Jisung stuck around for the rest of what as supposed to be a peaceful afternoon. The two didn’t speak directly but he had heard the off hand comment he made to the familiars. 

“Hyung seems really smart” he had murmured after Minho had calculated the prices of a few ingredients in his head. He wanted to say that basic math didn’t make him smart but then he would be speaking to him and he didn’t want to give him any idea that he was accepting of his presence. Rolled his eyes when he heard Jisung tell the cats that he thought that he had pretty rings, scoffed when he said that he was really nice for letting him walk with him, nearly smacked him across the face when he said that he had a nice body. The only thing that got him through it was the constant reminder that he was only trying to get a reaction, he didn’t really mean it. 

But Jisung did mean it, he meant it with his whole being. Minho was incredibly handsome, sexy even. Even if Jisung hated that word, he could make an exception when it came to Minho because he was just that attractive. It was unfair but it was nice of him to not swear him off. Nice that his cats were being good conversationalists because he felt like Minho wasn’t very good at it. That was okay, neither was he. Where Minho was so blunt he seemed cold, Jisung was so indirect that he seemed dense and maybe they could fix these habits together. Maybe Minho would let him be his friend. Maybe Jisung would be able to figure out the tsundere that was Lee Minho, the town witch and presumed cultist and murderer. That would be nice. And if Minho didn’t want him, at least he had the cats. The handsome cats who seemed to be the only thing keeping Minho from snapping. Because the familiars never liked anyone, but Jisung was different, just as Madam Felix had predicted.

Maybe it was fate, maybe it was magic, maybe it was simple human attraction. All Jisung knew was the witch wasn’t so bad, in fact he was pretty cool. Jisung just thought he was neat.


End file.
